Amemiya Taiyou
Amemiya Taiyou (雨宮 太陽) is a forward and the captain of Arakumo, a team in the Holy Road. History In the Inazuma Eleven GO game, Taiyou is shown to be an ill person, because of this he was not allowed to play soccer, yet he was determined to play soccer no matter what so he played secretly without the knowledge of others and honed his skills in soccer. Appearance He has orange hair and dull blue eyes and is quite tall. His uniform consists of a blue shirt with yellow stripes on the shoulder and grey shorts and his shirt number is 11 that is in the color of yellow. He has a green captain's band on his left arm. He is usually seen in his patient clothes. Personality He is the captain of Arakumo Gakuen and a talented striker. He is a docile, gentle, kind-hearted, friendly and has all other good attributes a person has but he is rather reckless as shown in the Inazuma Eleven GO game wh ere he even puts his life on the line just to play against Raimon. Plot (GO) He is first seen in a trailer of the Inazuma Eleven GO 3DS game, so not much is known about him except that he's a captain and a forward, with a shirt number of 11. He seems to be fast and a great shooter. He will appear in the anime as the captain of Arakumo Gakuen, the final team that Raimon has to play in the Holy Road. It is also known that when he saw Matsukaze Tenma, he remembered him but Tenma did not remember Teruma. He made his debut in the anime in Episode 33. He is seen to be wearing a patient's clothes. It is shown that he ran away from his room even though he is not allowed to go out but he did anyway to play soccer outside. He played a bit with Tenma outside the hospital when he first saw him, but Fuyuka reprimanded him when she saw him out. After that, he told Tenma that it was fun playing with him. But it is shown in the trailer that he will play against Raimon in the sand stadium in semi-finals. Hissatsu *'SH 'Sunshine Force ''' *SH 'Ryuusei Blade (Game) *DF 'Crazy Sunlight (Game) *OF 'Presto Turn '(Game) Keshin *KH Sun God Apollo ''' Trivia *It is known that he is the captain of Arakumo Gakuen in the the Holy Road tournament. *His hair is similar to Mark Kruger's. **Also, he and Mark Kruger are both captain. *It is known he has a keshin: Sun God Apollo. *His name has three meanings: **Ame (雨) means rain. **Miya (宮) means palace. **Taiyou (太陽) means sun. *He is set to appear in Episode 033 (GO). *His facial expressions are somehow similar to Kiyama Hiroto. *Also his attitude towards Tenma is pretty much like Hiroto to Endou. However he is shown to be more closer to Tenma than Hiroto to Endou *He knows Kudou Fuyuka. *He has a good ball control. *It's known that he'll pass out for two times. *Gouenji Shuuya comments that Taiyou's personality is just like a certain person he knew a long time ago, and he was talking about how Taiyou was like Ichinose Kazuya. Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:Forwards Category:Keshin User Category:Arakumo Gakuen